russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Salo-Salo-Together
| last_aired = | num_series = | num_episodes = 684 | list_episodes = | related = | website = }} Salo-Salo Together (SST) (lit. Partying Together) is a defunct Philippine noontime variety show aired over GMA Network. History SST's first aired on March 20, 1993 as a replacement for Lunch Date, hosted by Randy Santiago, Dennis Padilla, and Smokey Manaloto with Liezl Martinez, Anjanette Abayari, Joy Ortega and Giselle Sanchez as co-hosts. In less than six months after it aired, SST started to take over its archrival, ABS-CBN's Eat Bulaga! in the ratings by providing fresh interactive segments like "Grabe!" (a contest where live studio audience join the hosts of SST in a dare), "Knock Knock Hello!" (where SST wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with an SST sticker), "Sari-Sari Stories" (a weekly comedy skit where SST hosts spoof a certain movie or Pinoy pop culture) and "Ano ka Hello?" (where SST hosts call out a lucky viewer and ask them questions about what they just saw in a particular episode). Moreover, SST hosts like Dennis, Smokey, Anjanette, Joy and Giselle became contract stars of Viva Films, where they have appeared separately in numerous movies. A free SST Sticker can be given to the audience on every weekdays. Shortly before SST celebrated its first year on television, co-host Joy Ortega left the show because she could not take the intrigues thrown at her. She was subsequently replaced by Ai-Ai de las Alas who immediately blended beautifully with the other co-hosts, despite the fact that during the show's "Sari-Sari Stories" segment she always plays the oppressed character. Main host Randy Santiago also started extra work for the show as the main director, with Cesar Cosme as 2nd unit director. Soon after, SST gave a break to other newcomers in showbiz like Bayani Agbayani (who, like Ai-ai was always oppressed during the "Sari-Sari" segment), and Bernadette Allyson (who was introduced as VJ Berna).It started as a blind item as 1994 was about to end, until showbiz news had leaked out that "SST" was going to go off the air to give way to its rival noontime show "Eat Bulaga!" at the 12 pm slot, after "Bulaga!" had decided to move to GMA Network following their contract renegotiations with its previous home network, ABS-CBN bogged down. During "SST"'s New Year episode on December 31, 1994, the announcement of "Eat Bulaga"'s move to GMA was officially made by main hosts Randy Santiago and Dennis Padilla. The "SST" hosts and talents were sad because they felt the management did not give them a chance to prove that they could carry the noontime show to new heights. But at the same time, they felt happy because the GMA management decided to keep the show after they decided to move "SST" to an earlier time slot, as a pre-programming to Eat Bulaga!. SST made its last noontime episode on January 27, 1995. On January 30, 1995, SST was reformatted as a morning talk show, with its timeslot at 10:30 am before "Eat Bulaga!". Entertainment writer Giovanni Calvo joined the "SST gang" as the segment host for "Katok mga Misis", dishing out the latest rumors in show business. However, "SST" was not able to dislodge ABS-CBN's "Teysi ng Tahanan" from the top spot, and its ratings suffered.On June 30, 1995, "SST" finally bade farewell after GMA executives decided to make the segment "Katok mga Misis" into a full-length program. The late Giovanni Calvo hosted the show along with his co-host Ali Sotto.There have been some instances where some of the SST hosts worked again together in separate movies and TV projects after the show's axing in 1995. Randy Santiago, Ai-Ai delas Alas and Dennis Padilla were formerly active in the noontime scene, hosting ABS-CBN noontime shows Magandang Tanghali Bayan and Masayang Tanghali Bayan from 1998 through 2004. Bayani Agbayani also joined the three hosts in these Kapamilya noontime shows and became a big star in his own right, Bayani recently came back to GMA-7 to host the morning variety show Diz Iz It but he went back to ABS-CBN 2 again and then again back to TV5 for his defunct Comedy Serye Madam Chairman with his co-stars Sharon Cuneta and Jay Manalo, Bayani is currently seen in a comedy gag show Tropa Mo Ko Nice Diba? also on TV5. Randy also formerly hosted a short lived noontime show, Happy Yipee Yehey in 2011. Randy also became a director in ABS-CBN where he was able to direct his former co-hosts Giselle Sanchez and Dennis Padilla in the afternoon sitcom Parekoy. Anjanette Abayari quietly left showbiz after her arrest in Guam due to shabu possession while her loveteam in the show, Smokey Manaloto, headlined ABC-5 (now TV5's) gag show Tropang Trumpo after its main stars Michael V. and Ogie Alcasid left the show. Randy returned again to GMA 7 for directing Wowowin in 2015.Liezl Martinez, Joy Ortega, Giselle Sanchez and Smokey Manaloto reunited under the Salo Salo Together (SST) Family banner when they joined the GMA game show Family Feud hosted by Dingdong Dantes. Joy Ortega quit showbiz after the show and now married. Giselle Sanchez is still active in both movies and television and now married. Liezl Martinez retired in showbiz and married to actor director Albert Martinez, and she had 3 children. Liezl Martinez died on March 14, 2015, due to battling a breast cancer. Giovanni Calvo later became a Radio Host and sadly, he died in 2001 due to heart attack or a stroke. Ai-Ai Delas Alas is currently still active in showbiz, her recent blockbuster movie was Ang Tanging Ina Nyo Lahat in 2010, and certified blockbuster hit Enteng Ng Ina Mo with her co-star bossing Vic Sotto. Ai-Ai formerly seen in her fantasy drama remake Dyesebel on ABS-CBN 2, Ai-Ai went back to GMA 7 in 2015, Ai-Ai's newest showbiz talk show was CelebriTV with fellow comedians Joey De Leon & Comedian Talent Manager Lolit Solis. Dennis Padilla recently included in an award winning action movie Asiong Salongga in 2011, Dennis is now part of a newest action TV series FPJ's Ang Probinsiyano with his co-star Coco Martin & Maja Salvador. Former SST mainstay Smokey Manaloto is now currently seen on ABS-CBN 2 Youth Oriented Comedy Sitcom Luv U where he plays a school principal, and recently, Smokey returns to comedy movie via Da Possessed with co-star Vhong Navarro in 2014. Hosts *Randy Santiago (1993–1995) *Dennis Padilla (1993–1995) *Smokey Manaloto (1993–1995) *Liezl Martinez† (1993–1995) *Anjanette Abayari (1993–1995) *Joy Ortega (1993–1994) *Giselle Sanchez (1993–1994) *Ai Ai delas Alas (1994–1995) *Bayani Agbayani (1994–1995) *Bernadette Allyson (1994–1995) *Giovanni Calvo† (January–June 1995) Segments *'Ano Ka Hello?' *'GMA Rainbow Princess' *'Grabe!' *'Kape Muna' *'Katok Mga Misis' *'M.R.S.: Musika Ni Randy Santiago' *'SST Dream Girl Beauty Pageant' *'SST Music Videos' *'Sari-Sari Stories' *'Secret' Studios *GMA Broadway Centrum (March 20, 1993 – January 27, 1995) *Old GMA Building (now GMA Network Center) (January 30, 1995 – June 30, 1995) *SMART Araneta Coliseum one time anniversary venue in 1994 See also *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network